Pegasus E Atena: A Origem
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Toda historia tem um começo, todo começo é uma nova historia, como um cavaleiro e uma deusa em cada uma de suas encarnações na terra sempre acabam juntos enfrentando o mal? Somente voltando no tempo para descobrir o que os uni tanto
1. Chapter 1

Pegasus e Atena: A origem

Nascimento da Esperança

Existem muitas historias sobre, magia, amor, fantasia, guerras épicas e outras mil.

Aqui será contada a historia que nos leva por vários momentos, desde o mais cômico até ao pior dos sofrimentos.

Aqui começa a historia que ainda não foi contada.

A historia de como nos conhecemos pela primeira vez e como foram as nossas vidas varias e varias vezes tão diferentes sempre passando pelos mesmos momentos e dificuldades até o dia de hoje quando pela ultima vez pudemos olhar um nos olhos do outro.

Ouve um tempo que não existia nada, o universo era pura noite e de repente, uma grande explosão criou o universo, criou o nosso planeta e junto desta criação a grande vontade divina também surgiu.

Gaia a primeira deusa, ou mais conhecida como a deusa mãe ou Mãe Terra, surgiu desta vontade divina de sua solidão ela criou Uranus o grande deus para lhe ser companheiro, mas isto durou apenas por um tempo os filhos desta união divina não sobreviviam, pois seu pai os destruía com seu poder, Gaia em sofrimento muniu seus filhos remanescentes e o mais jovem deles enfrentou o pai destronando e o matando.

A era dos titãs começou com seu reinado, Cronos o rei do tempo, porem este também o tempo havia de trair, consumido pela maldição de seu pai, que ele havia de ser traído e destronado por seu filho como o pai fora, Cronos devorava seus filhos, apenas o mais jovem salvo por sua mãe que sofria com a dor de perder parte de sua carne.

Este fora Zeus, destronando seu pai e aprisionando seus tios e o pai no tártaro, um novo rei o deus dos trovões havia surgido, este entregara a seus irmãos Poseidon o domínio dos mares e a Hades o controle do mundo dos mortos.

E com o passar do tempo novos deuses foram surgindo, filhos dos três grandes com outras incluindo outros de seus irmãos até que os 12 maiores deuses regiam soberanos sobre a humanidade ainda criança que havia sido criada pelos titãs.

Da sua morada o Olimpo, lá eles governavam, cada um tendo seus próprios adoradores, disputando por maiores atenções da raça que dominava o planeta, brincando com eles ao seu bel prazer.

Séculos se passam assim, a humanidade cresce e se desenvolve seguindo ainda as tradições guiadas pelos deuses, muitas guerras humanas já existiram, os tempos mitológicos e suas criaturas espetaculares estão chegando ao fim.

Perseu, um grande guerreiro recebe da deusa Atena um escudo tão claro e tão brilhante que é possível ver o próprio reflexo incrustado entre as linhas que se desenhavam por sua extensão.

Recebera a tarefa de exterminar a Medusa, uma criatura que com seus cabelos de serpentes e olhos que poderiam transformar qualquer ser vivo que os encarasse em pedra. Não fora uma tarefa fácil para o grande herói, mas usando o reflexo no escudo golpeou a criatura com um golpe certeiro e decepou lhe a cabeça que seu sangue jorrou do corte e dali algo inesperado por todos aconteceu.

De onde o corpo sem cabeça de medusa caiu e seu sangue jorrou uma nova vida se formou, aos olhos de Perseu ele pode ver um pequeno cavalo, ainda apenas um potro de um puro branco que sua única diferença de um cavalo real era que ele possuía asas.

O herói, temendo deixar a solta uma criatura que pudesse no futuro criar confusão pelo mundo, aproximou cautelosamente e ergueu seu punho firme com sua espada e o próximo movimento seria o fim do animal.

Fora parado, sentia o braço completamente imóvel como nada poderia e logo soube que não eram seus temores que haviam se realizado de ter sido aquela criatura a sua frente a responsável.

Andando tão suavemente ao seu lado que este nem mesmo havia notado a deusa da sabedoria estava aproximando se do recém nascido animal.

- Outras Medusas já foram mortas antes nobre herói, mas nunca antes uma criatura assim se fez aparecer dos seus restos – com as palavras suaves de forma a embriagar o guerreiro, soltou todo seu corpo indo direto ao chão de joelhos a divindade.

- Majestosa Atena perdoe-me se de alguma forma a ofendi, oh grande deusa da sabedoria – de joelhos com a testa ao chão em sua armadura de armas caídas a sua volta o grande herói pede clemência para a deusa.

- Levante se oh grande herói grego – com um gesto de sua mão a bela deusa torna o corpo do guerreiro leve como uma pluma fazendo com que este fique de pé sem mesmo desejar chegar aquela posição – Tu não cometeste ofensa alguma contra mim, ou a qualquer outro Deus do Olimpo.

A luz que brilhava em volta da divindade parcialmente cegava o guerreiro, porem ele conseguia enxergar a mão suave e delicada dela apontada para a criatura recém nascida dos restos da Medusa.

- Esta criatura não deveria ter nascido, não há Deus no Olimpo que assuma responsabilidade por sua existência. O grande Rei Deus, meu pai Zeus pede que esta criatura seja levada a ele, e estou aqui simplesmente para servir aos desejos de meu pai.

Perseu reverencia a deusa, se pondo mais uma vez de joelhos desta vez apenas observando a tudo – Grande deusa da sabedoria Atena, sabe que sou seu servo e também honro ao grande deus rei dos deuses, que suas vontades sejam feitas.

- Agradeço muito sua devoção grande cavaleiro, porem tenho lhe um pedido – a deusa lhe sorri graciosamente e dá um passo em sua direção fazendo outra vez o gesto para que o guerreiro ficasse de pé – Fiques aqui neste mesmo lugar, e só saia quando recebeste meu sinal.

O herói por um segundo se espanta com tal pedido, mas sabe da forma como os deuses gostam que as coisas sejam feitas, sempre obedece a um pedido, não uma ordem divina se não desejas a morte.

- Sinto tua preocupação grande Perseu, não tenhas medo do que lhe ira acontecer, pois sinto também que deste momento em diante tu nunca serás esquecido na historia dos seres humanos – A deusa toca lhe o ombro passando levemente por ele, o toque lhe enche de vigor e determinação.

- Não quero ser conhecido por meus feitos, quero o poder de proteger os inocentes minha grande deusa – abaixa a cabeça fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao dizer suas palavras.

- Pois é por isso que serás lembrado Perseu, por sua coragem e determinação em proteger os inocentes – a luz as suas costas brilha mais intensamente e por fim vindo dos céus ele escuta pela ultima vez a voz de Atena – Agora parto para me encontrar com meu pai levando lhe este ser nascido de forma inesperada e tu grande herói aguarda meu sinal, pois este será o momento de sua gloria perante a todos.

O jovem se curva mais uma vez olhando para antes havia aquele pequeno cavalo alado, e agora somente as marcas do sangue da criatura que ele havia matado, e sabia que Atena lhe enviaria um sinal em breve, e que com este ele seria capaz de conquistar uma gloria maior do que a imortalidade através das historias, a gloria de ter o poder para proteger aqueles que havia jurado proteger.

Já na morada dos deuses, o grande Olimpo, todos aqueles que são chamados de Deuses estavam presentes, comiam e bebiam festejavam ao som de musicas suaves e melodiosas sentados em seus tronos no grande salão redondo. Ao que faltava apenas uma Atena.

Um grandioso estrondo se fez presente e todos viram seu dono em pé em toda sua gloria segurando um majestoso raio dourado em sua mão direita acima de suas cabeças.

- Silencio todos vocês, a razão desta reunião que convoquei já esta aqui – a voz também era imponente aquele não podia ser outro se não o grande rei dos reis o deus que governa todos os outros Zeus.

Todos se silenciaram e uns a um sentaram se e esperaram as grandes portas de ouro se abrir vindo em sua direção a Majestosa Atena sendo seguida de um pequenino ser, tão pequeno que alguns até tiveram que abaixar suas cabeças para poder o ver melhor.

- Meu pai, como me foi incumbida a tarefa de lhe trazer, aqui eu te trago o ser que nasceu do sangue da Medusa morta pelo herói grego Perseu – a voz suave se fez forte sem perder a doçura e a calma sempre presentes, todos ali observaram a criatura e não quem vos falavam.

- Muito bem Atena, minha filha – Sua voz soou um pouco mais contente do que antes – Agora nós iremos começar o julgamento deste ser que nasceu sem a permissão dos deuses.

Continua


	2. Chapter 2

O Cavalo Alado Pegasus

Diante de todos os grandes deuses do monte Olimpo, atrás da deusa Atena, uma pequena criatura, um potro incomum, possuidor de asas e nascido do sangue da Medusa derrotada pelo herói Perseu. Zeus convocou aquela reunião para decidir o que fazer desta criação que não fora permitida por nenhuma divindade.

- Irmãos se algum de vocês aqui é responsável pela existência deste ser, que se pronuncie imediatamente – a voz grossa e autoritária do senhor dos deuses cortava todo o salão não havia deus que olhava para outro se não ele.

- Meu irmão! Creio que já esta evidente que este ser não é obra de divindade alguma aqui presente e estamos todos os deuses aqui – A nova voz grossa e tão imponente quanto a primeira encheu o salão atraindo todos os olhares para si.

- Poseidom, imagino que já tomaste um partido então sobre o que fazer deste animal? – Zeus retruca ao deus dos mares.

- É possível que esteja fazendo um julgamento muito precipitado meu caro Poseidom! – A voz melodiosa de Atena se pronunciou mais uma vez.

- Não meu Rei, não tomei partido algum ainda sobre este assunto – Desviando o olhar finalmente para a deusa que falou com ele, a única que estava no centro do salão circular onde todos os deuses se encontravam – Minha sabia Atena, sei como é seu apreço para que a justiça sempre seja feita e garanto lhe que não tenho nada a dizer sobre este projeto de cavalo que esta aos seus pés.

- Vistes minha filha? Quem estavas julgando premeditadamente eras tu, mas paremos com estas discussões secundarias e vamos logo tratar do assunto pelo qual reuni a todos aqui hoje – A voz do Deus se fez soar mais forte chamando a atenção novamente de todos os deuses inclusive alguns poucos que estavam já começando conversas em tons bem baixos fugindo do assunto para o qual os outros discutiam.

- Grande pai Zeus, eu Atena que fui a seu pedido trazer aqui até sua presença este ser mostro aos teus pés – a voz forte e alta ressoava pelo salão mostrando a força de espírito que a divindade possuía – que este pequeno ser nada mais é do que aparenta, um simples cavalo dotado de asas.

- Ora Atena, deveria mesmo repensar se você é a deusa da sabedoria, pois ES mais do que obvio que este ser não é nada a não ser um cavalo com asas! – A voz parecia uma musica que deixaria até mesmo o mais serio dos homens caído aos seus pés cheio de luxuria em seus olhos.

- Sim Afrodite minha irmã este cavalo com asas, não é nada de especial alem disso, mas quando eu me referi a isso, estava bem querendo dizer que usando o meu cosmo enquanto o trazia eu o observei desde o seu interior, sua mente e possíveis outros talentos que ele tenha – A bela deusa da justiça encarava com um sorriso malicioso a deusa da beleza e do amor enquanto proferia palavras fortes e decididas – Em nenhum momento eu apenas quis me referir a ele somente pela sua aparência, minha querida irmã.

Afrodite se enfurece com o comentário descarado da outra divindade e vê o olhar de desaprovação dos outros deuses incluindo o próprio Zeus que não toleraria que ela começasse outra discussão desnecessária.

- Então a única coisa que podemos esperar deste animal é que ele seja um cavalo que voa pelos céus? – novamente Poseidom se dirigi a valorosa deusa da justiça.

- Estas certo senhor dos mares, alem das asas sua força e resistência devem equiparar se a 10 cavalos de combate – olha desta vez para o rei dos mares e depois finaliza observando o grande Zeus a sal frente.

Todos os Deuses cochicham, ou ficam apenas olhando uns aos outros, até que Zeus se levanta de seu trono e parte para o lado de sua filha, ato que não podia ter sido menos visado pelas outras divindades presentes.

- Estou certo minha filha que você já tem em mente o que fazer com este cavalo alado, não é mesmo? – Zeus sorri para a filha e começa a dar passos indo de encontro ao potro alado tomando o tamanho de um humano normal.

- Sim meu pai, eu gostaria muito que este pequeno cavalinho aqui – faz um gesto aproximando se do pequeno ser, e passando a mão alguns centímetros acima de seu corpo – Fosse utilizado a nossos favores.

Por fim o senhor governante dos céus se aproxima do pequenino e o encara, ato que causou a reação do animal de recuar alguns passos e se abaixar um pouco sobre as pernas.

- Vejam só!, Talvez você tenha razão minha irmã – A voz forte a jovem de Apolo se pronunciou – ele parece já entender qual é o seu lugar diante dos deuses.

Zeus que havia voltado seu olhar para o filho virou se novamente para o potro e viu que ele já não estava mais em uma posição que refletia medo, agora o cavalo Aldo tentava se firmar em suas patas traseiras e abriu fortemente suas pequenas asas, para o senhor dos deuses ficou claro que aquilo não era para ele e sim para o deus que havia se pronunciado.

- Parece me que não será a todos os deuses do Olimpo que ele ira se curvar Apolo! – A voz do senhor dos trovões soou divertida, pois viu na pequena mente do animal apenas duas coisas diferentes.

A primeira, ele diante de Atena e Zeus novamente naquela posição de respeito e medo sem os olhar diretamente e a segunda foi o que presenciou Apolo frente a frente ao pequeno e este relinchava com força abrindo suas asas tentando se mostrar imponente e que para aquele ser ele não se curvaria aos desejos.

- Ora, esta criatura desafia a um deus? – Apolo ficara de pé e ameaçara ir até onde estavam os dois deuses e o ser recém nascido, mas um pequeno gesto da mão de Zeus que nem mesmo olhou para ele o fez ficar parado.

- Apolo, não se sinta humilhado por causa disto, igual a todas as criaturas místicas que existem neste mundo graças as nossas vontades, cada uma delas decidiu a qual deus seria mais fiel e serviria e o mesmo acontece aqui, ele escolheu servir a mim! – parecia calmo de começo, mas as ultimas palavras fizeram o deus sol se sentar atordoado, aquilo não havia sido apenas uma afirmação e sim uma ordem de não tocar nesta criatura.

- Atena – Zeus chama por ela que até o momento havia ficado em silencio só observando aos outros deuses e ao seu pai.

- Sim meu pai?

- Por hora deixarei que você cuide dele até que ele se faça necessário para mim – a voz ecoou como raio pelo salão – A partir de hoje – Um raio se formou nas mãos do deus que prontamente o atirou contra o cavalo para a surpresa de todos os deuses ali presentes – Este será conhecido como Pegasus o cavalo alado – tanto o relâmpago quanto a voz do deus foram tão fortes que assustaram a todos.

E da grande explosão ele surgiu novamente. Em sua forma adulta um belo cavalo de um puro branco se erguia nas patas traseiras agitando as dianteiras no ar e batendo suas majestosas asas com o dobro de seu tamanho cada uma.

Muitos o viram com admiração pela beleza da criatura outros com certo ódio, mas o mais estranho foi o olhar do senhor do mundo dos mortos, Hades, seu olhar era como se tivesse ele mesmo se visto de um ponto de vista mortal. Logo desviara o olhar para evitar ser visto de tal forma.

- Lhe agradeço muito pela confiança de ter me entregado os cuidados de ser tão magnífico meu pai – tanto sua reverencia quanto a sua voz suave penetraram a todos e por fim atraiu todos os olhares para si.

- Agora vá minha filha e leve o com você para a Terra – talvez fora impressão de todos, mas a voz de trovão que a pouco tinha sido escutada por todos, mais parecia agora um pai carinhoso dando um presente para um filha, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo a respeito o trovão soou outra vez – Esta reunião esta encerrada.

Assim que saíram do palácio dos deuses o grandioso Pegasus tomou voou em direção a terra que havia quilômetros abaixo do Monte Olimpo, apenas sendo guiado pelo cosmo de Atena.

E ele voou pela primeira vez como uma estrela cadente caindo dos céus.

Continua.

Notas: Se alguém já leu alguma fic assim, é bem provável que tenha sido a minha que por alguma razão que eu não me recordo eu devo ter tirado ela do fanfiction para melhorar e nunca mais tinha posto de volta, bem agora eu estou a reescrevendo e desta vez ela promete ser muito melhor do que a versão anterior.

Com relação a fatos mitológicos, eu fiz algumas pesquisas sobre essa historia do nascimento do Pegasus, onde aparentemente o cavalo alado teria sido filho de poseidom, se eu o tivesse feito assim acabaria estragando os planos que eu tenho para a fic então, se alguém notou esta parte hehe considere se entendido de mitologia tanto quanto eu ou mais.

Proximos capítulos em breve


	3. Chapter 3

O Grande herói

Estava sentado sobre a sombra de uma arvore com um pedaço de pão em sua boca, olhava para o seu lado onde se encontrava a cabeça da medusa embrulhada em panos que ele havia encontrado, sabia que aquela cabeça ainda possuía o poder de transformar qualquer coisa viva em pedra bastando apenas um olhar mesmo tendo sido decepada de seu corpo.

Engolia um pedaço do seu pão quando ouviu o som de um cavalo vindo em sua direção, se espantou, pois a ilha era bem pequena e com a medusa por perto ter algum animal deste porte aqui seria extremamente raro.

Então ele avistou no céu, vindo em sua direção como um raio de Zeus. A principio parecia um pássaro muito grande, porem o som era inconfundível, era um cavalo alado igual ao que a pouco Atena havia impedido lhe de matar, só que este era adulto e exibia sua forma majestosa enquanto batia suas asas se aproximando de terra em frente ao guerreiro.

- Considere um empréstimo meu caro Perseu – a mesma voz suave que antes o havia impedido de matar o cavalo quando este surgiu do sangue da gorgona novamente se fazia ouvir, a princípio pensou em olhar para os lados, mas ouviu novamente dentro de sua mente a voz suave e delicada cantando em sua mente – Este é Pegasus! O cavalo alado de Zeus, que meu grandioso pai decidiu deixar aos meus cuidados e eu o estou deixando o usar pelo tempo que for conveniente.

O corcel pousou bem próximo a arvore onde Perseu estava e abria as asas majestosamente olhando para o vazio, sem dar atenção para o homem que a pouco tentou tirar sua vida.

- És um animal impressionante – Expressou o herói ao ficar observando a postura do ser a sua frente – Agradeço a Zeus por esta chance de voar em seu cavalo alado – se ajoelhando com sua cabeça baixa o jovem faz uma reverencia – E agradeço a ti também Atena, por ser deusa tão justa e nobre ajudando-me com esta dádiva.

- Levante se! Parta imediatamente desta ilha Perseu, o guerreiro que derrotou a medusa – desta vez não foi apenas a voz que ouvira em sua mente, foram também a luz que envolveu sua visão e o toque delicado e suave que tomara seu ombro.

Levantou se, pegou o embrulho que jazia a cabeça decepada do monstro e dirigiu se para o Pegasus, matinha toda sua atenção no animal, temia que este não se permitisse domar por um mortal, quanto mais pelo mortal que a pouco tempo tentara lhe tirar a vida.

As asas que estavam abertas se fecharam, como em resposta para os pensamentos do jovem e ao mesmo tempo o animal ficava só batendo uma das patas da frente no chão abrindo um pequeno vão de terra.

Sem pensar duas vezes pousou uma de suas mãos nas costas do cavalo e pulo para cima o montando – Bom menino! Perdoe me por antes, não sabia que era um animal sagrado de Zeus – a afirmação do herói fora rápida pois antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Pegasus já abria as asas e começara a correr, forçando o a se segurar firme nas laterais de sua cabeça.

Tomou voou e do chão havia duas pessoas fitando aquela cena.

- Não duvidava que o entregasse tão rápido Atena querida – a voz grossa e imponente do deus dos mares avançou como uma onda quebrando sobre rochedos trazendo o olhar da outra deusa.

- Poseidon meu caro, creio que como Apolo você também não esta satisfeito com a decisão do senhor dos Deuses de que Pegasus ficasse vivo e muito menos que eu ficasse responsável por ele – O olhar frio e serio, seguido do movimento da mão para tocar nos cabelos e a aparição de uma outra divindade, deixaram o senhor das profundezas irritado.

- Ora Atena, é perceptível que aquele animal é algo contra a natureza, em todo o universo nenhuma criatura nasce de outra daquela forma e muito menos com tanta diferença, só nós os deuses que temos poder para mudar as leis naturais do mundo.

Havia fúria estampada na face de Poseidon, era evidente que não gostava e muito menos aprovava que a deusa da sabedoria estivesse usando aquele animal que nasceu contra a vontade dos soberanos daquele mundo para realizar seus desejos próprios.

- Sei muito bem, que você esta muito desgostoso com os mortais por aos poucos estarem se esquecendo de nós, mas nenhum ser é obrigado a se lembrar da nossa existência e com relação a isso apenas assistir de nossos tronos até onde a humanidade vai chegar.

A voz melodiosa da deusa da sabedoria parecia uma suave melodia, tirava o deus dos mares de seus devaneios e o fazia encará-la com expressão seria e rancorosa.

- Um dia estes mortais se esqueceram de sua origem, dos deuses que os protegiam e vão acabar por se destruir junto ao planeta que já esta sendo sugado de sua vida para sustentar estas criaturas imperfeitas – O tom de revolta não passou despercebido pelas duas divindades que estavam a sua frente, se sentia muito insultado por diversos mortais que não só já se vangloriavam de feitos que fossem de responsabilidade divina.

Já nos céus, Perseu olhava a tudo com muita calma, Pegasus era definitivamente mais rápido que qualquer pássaro que ele á tivesse visto no ar, ainda que este o estivesse carregando em suas costas.

- Leve-me para onde eu seja necessário – Instruiu o homem se agarrando sem puxar a crina do animal

Um raio rompeu a terra em um ponto distante de onde estava e foi para lá que o corcel se dirigiu atraído pelo cosmo divino que se chocava aquela costa.

Já em uma parede rochosa onde a maré se batia fortemente contra as pedras a jovem princesa estava sendo presa em correntes, castigo imposto pelos deuses pelo pecado de sua mãe a Rainha Cassiopeia ter dito que a beleza da filha era superior a de todas as divindades do grande Olimpo.

O Mar se agitava cada vez mais com a terrível criatura que estava despertando ali para cumprir a ameaça designada aquela terra, o terrível monstro marinho liberado por Poseidon que fora ordenado por Zeus para assim o fazer.

Vendo o que acontecia das alturas Perseu, rapidamente foi em busca de descer até as rochas saltando do cavalo alado e erguendo a cabeça da medusa diante da fera atacante e com seu olhar amaldiçoado e os gritos de terror e pânico de todos. A criatura torna se pedra e se desfaz com força das ondas.

Sob os olhares aturdidos de todos aqueles homens e mulheres escondidos atrás de pedras e rochedos a beira da costa guardou novamente a cabeça da gorgona e por fim com sua espada cortou as correntes que aprisionavam a bela princesa.

Seus olhos claros e a pele macia combinados com os longos cabelos de um castanho muito claro, vestindo apenas túnicas de uma seda fina e branca os olhos da jovem Andrômeda não desviavam se do homem que havia salvado seu reino e a sua vida.

Apaixonaram-se com apenas um olhar e ali mesmo naquele fatídico dia ao por do sol foram casados com a benção de Atena e Zeus que somente os deuses sabiam ser o pai do herói.

Mais uma vez montou em Pegasus desta vez levando a sua princesa consigo e viajaram para outras terras onde por fim ficaram e se estabeleceram.

Amarrou uma pequena corda na cabeça do cavalo alado e nesta prendeu a bolsa onde jazia a cabeça da Medusa e indicou a ele que procurasse Atena e lhe entregasse e que este lhe agradecia por todo o apoio tido em sua viagem.

Atingiu os céus e em seu voou antes mesmo de chegar a qualquer lugar foi envolto por uma luz e novamente guiado pelo cosmo de Atena seguiu outra direção, um novo local onde ele seria necessário e sob aquele cosmo que o envolvia a bagagem simplesmente desaparece enquanto prosseguia com seu destino.

O Mito pelo qual Perseu seria conhecido terminava ali, mas muitas outras historias ainda envolveriam o grande corcel alado, Pegasus e a deusa da sabedoria e da guerra, Atena.

De seus aposentos no olimpo a deusa observa o vôo daquele majestoso ser sendo guiado por seu cosmo, em suas mãos a cabeça decepada da medusa e em seu olhar parecia ver algo que ainda estava para ocorrer, algo que não lhe agradara nem mesmo um pouco, um mal pressentimento dominava sua mente.

Continua

Nota: Não ouve uma verdadeira ação neste capitulo porque não havia muito o porquê aprofundar na historia de Perseu já que ele é só uma passagem, a próxima historia envolvendo o Pegasus é uma que muita poucas pessoas se quer sabem pois meio que ela foi fundida a de Perseu no decorrer do tempo, mas prometo que a partir do próximo capitulo o bicho começa a pegar


	4. Chapter 4

Seguindo pelo horizonte

Guiado pelo cosmo da deusa da sabedoria o cavalo alado chega a mais um destino, uma pequena clareira em uma floresta bem suave, onde uma pequena fonte brotava água limpa e clara.

A voz doce e quente da deusa falava em sua mente – Espere por aquele que você devera ajudar a seguir e quando ele chegar dificulte um pouco para ele – uma pausa veio e uma pequena risadinha suave foi ouvida na mente do Pegasus – Os homens precisam lutar com suas próprias forças para conquistar sua gloria e não esperar que os deuses simplesmente lhe entreguem aquilo que almejam em suas mãos.

Os pensamentos simples do cavalo alado afirmam que ele ira fazer a vontade da deusa e esta o agradece fazendo com que seu cosmo envolva o de forma que este sentisse como que sua mão tocava por sua crina e deslizava seus dedos por ele.

Em uma cidade próxima estava procurando o templo de Atena, como fora guiado a fazer por um velho sábio da região.

- Durma no templo da deusa da guerra e sabedoria, A deusa ira lhe aparecer nos sonhos e mostrar lhe o que deves fazer – contara-lhe o sábio naquela manha quente.

Chegando a frente à grande construção que se elevava a sua frente, era ornamentada com varias estatuas em mármore branco exibindo a majestosa existência de Atena, alguns ornamentos traziam sua forma trajando uma armadura cheia de detalhes e em outras trajava uma túnica longa branca adornada de detalhes que seriam de ouro.

A maior e mais imponente estatua, a principal do templo retratava a deusa guardiã da cidade trajando vestes similares as outras figuras de mármore, apenas este sendo uma túnica longa que descia desde seus ombros até o chão, contornada por diversas faixas descendo contornando suas formas. Em sua mão esquerda pousava um escudo que tocava o chão ao lado do corpo e em sua cabeça um elmo semelhante aos soldados de maior patente.

Era neste local que fora instruído a passar a noite, deitou se aos pés da estatua mantendo uma distancia respeitosa e pegara no sono rapidamente.

Durante o sonho, se via em meio ao campo aberto, havia arvores por todos os lados e no meio da clareira a seus pés havia uma pequena nascente de água que brotava do chão.

- Olhas para o céu nobre Belerofonte! – a voz que ouvira em sua mente guiou seu corpo e este olhou para cima, tendo pela primeira vez a visão daquele cavalo que possuía asas e voava magnificamente sobre sua cabeça.

- Ti que fora injustiçado terás de domar este cavalo alado dos deuses, Pegasus com tuas próprias mãos – a voz doce e melodiosa, confortava tanto corpo e alma ao mesmo tempo em que enchia o homem de energia – Encontrará e domará e este o servirá e ajudará em sua busca pela quimera.

A voz sumiu e seus olhos observavam o voou do animal sobre si até que tudo se apagou e este abriu os olhos se revelando ainda estar no templo de Atena.

Belerofonte se ergueu e sabia para onde deveria ir, nas proximidades do templo havia um bosque que sabia se cheio de clareiras e algumas com fontes de água igual a que viu em seu sonho, muniu se de cordas e correntes e entrou no bosque.

Sabia que o herói se aproximava de sua clareira e alçou voou, tinha em mente que deveria dificultar o trabalho daquele homem e só depois ajudá-lo.

Reconheceu prontamente o local ao qual sonhara e não saiu para campo aberto, permaneceu encoberto pelas sombras das arvore observando o céu acima e avistando o mesmo cavalo alado que vira em seu sonho na noite anterior.

Logo que desceu para poder tomar água, sabia da presença do humano e mesmo assim o fez, este achando que era a sua oportunidade lançou uma corda mirando o pescoço do animal que por sua vez a puxou para o lado e se mantendo nas patas da frente de asas abertas e bufando chamava pela atenção do seu perseguidor.

Uma segunda corda, em uma nova tentativa e esta foi pior do que a anterior o vento que o bater de asas criava diminuiu a força do laço o fazendo cair antes de chegar ao Pegasus.

A raiva domou o herói, que fitava incrédulo aquela criatura que lutava contra sua intenção de controla lá.

Por fim, desistiu da idéia de laçar lhe a cabeça e optou por algo mais direto, foi se aproximando passo por passo, olhando concentrado nos olhos do cavalo alado, este por sua vez ainda se agitava e não tirava os olhos do grego que estava a sua frente.

Quando Belerofonte estava a apenas dois passos foi surpreendido pelo ataque que recebeu da cabeça do Pegasus que havia saído do chão e trombara nele, reagindo rapidamente enroscou uma corrente na pata traseira e foi arrastado por alguns metros enquanto ele voltava ao chão e se virava em sua direção.

Segurando firme a corrente com ambas as mãos, abaixou se e pegou o laço que havia caído da segunda tentativa e o ergueu contra o corcel voador ameaçando mais uma tentativa de laçá-lo com a corda.

Correu mais uma vez saindo do chão e tomando uma pequena altitude e veloz teria acertado o guerreiro uma segunda vez se este não tivesse desviado passando a corda envolta do pescoço e puxando com todas as forças.

Sentia-se preso tanto pelo pescoço quanto por uma das patas, mas não pensava em desistir ainda, estava muito fácil para o homem só aquilo e batendo suas asas com mais força foi ganhando altura sem sair do ponto que estava arrastando o herói.

Os pés cravando no chão levantavam a terra deixando marcas por onde era arrastado, enfim chegou uma hora que estava tão alto que já não tinha mais chão a sua frente para firmar o corpo e puxar o cavalo, acabara sendo erguido junto e pela primeira vez se impressionou com tamanha a força que o animal possuía para mesmo ele segurando firme com todas as suas energias ser arrastado aos céus.

No ar ele tinha a vantagem, era mais rápido e mais forte e o homem só poderia se segurar para não cair para uma morte certa, se certificou de não subir muito alto, pois sua tarefa seria ajudar aquele mortal e não lhe causar a morte.

Voou em círculos diversas vezes fazendo o grego que se pendurara na corda e já abandonara a corrente a começar a escorregar, vendo isso resolveu voar em direção as arvores ira jogá-lo e ele ficaria vivo colidindo em um galho.

Infelizmente isso foi um erro, pois na primeira arvore que passaram Belerofonte usando seu próprio corpo como ancora se prendeu a um galho grosso e forte de um longo pinheiro e Pegasus foi puxado para trás quando a corda se esticou fazendo o ir de encontro ao chão, tão rápido foi sua ida ao chão quanto o avanço que o homem fez contra si.

Caia sobre suas patas, mas ele cairá sobre si já o montando segurando as cordas junto à crina e puxando com uma expressão de vitoria – Ohh! – foi o que ele disse, como que dando uma ordem para que o corcel ficasse calmo e parasse de se mexer.

- Não quero machucá-lo – ele dizia com a voz cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo mais tranqüila agora, tentando passar certa tranqüilidade ao animal que segurava seu peso.

Erguendo a cabeça de forma a aparentar que entendia o que ele estava dizendo, o que de fato era o que ele estava fazendo demonstrando que sabia que ele não iria o ferir, soltou um baixo relincho e abriu as asas devagar e depois fechou e ficou trotando, sua primeira parte de tarefa com aquele homem tinha sido completada.

- Bem Pegasus, se você esta me entendendo – começou o jovem em seu tom serio e de forma que mesmo que estivessem a metros um do outro ouviriam como se estivessem um ao lado do outro – Me leve para a ilha onde eu posso encontrar a Quimera! – a ultima linha foi uma ordem.

Correu por alguns metros e alçou voou no céu novamente, mais uma aventura aguardava aquele cavalo alado, de vários locais eles eram observados por varias entidades diferentes, cada uma com uma coisa em mente.

Atena que observava tanto o mortal quanto o corcel ainda sentia que algo de muito ruim se aproximava em um futuro próximo.

Continua.

Nota: Eu espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom, como eu disse antes na mitologia em si Belerofonte era tido como o verdadeiro domador do Pegasus e não Perseu, então esses dois ainda vão passar por algumas aventuras, e pra quem achou que nesse capitulo Atena ficou um pouco de fora, o próximo então promete algumas coisas bem loucas.

Obrigado a aqueles que estão lendo e outro obrigado por aqueles que deixaram review que é melhor ainda só eu sei o quanto eu fiquei feliz com tanto review nessa fic (bati todos os meus recordes de reviews com essa aqui)


End file.
